Darkness Can Conquer Evil
by run-bass.darksoul-prgm.exe
Summary: Okay, the title's been changed cause it was crappy. M for a reason. Self-insert with friends. R
1. I love you

Disclaimer: If I owned Megaman, then I wouldn't be putting this here would I?

Chapter 1:Confessing

Alright Megaman use this! Anti-damage battle chip download! Anti-navi battle chip download! Muramasa megachip download! Program advance! Bodygrd!

Megaman was fighting Protoman and Megaman just hurled 10 shuriken onto his opponent's field. Protoman could only dodge block 2 with his shield before it shattered and broke apart. "Damn…" The remaining 8 shuriken hit him. Hard. PROTOMAN LOGGING OUT, appeared. "YEAH!" yelled Megaman.

In the real world Lan was doing the same. "Take that Chaud! Stupid arrogant punk…"said Lan. "Humph. It was dumb luck that you won…" said Chaud. "Yeah right, face it Chaud, you lost, admit it!" said Lan. "I'd rather jump off a building," said Chaud.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," yelled an announcer, "INTRODUCING THE NEW CHAMPION, LAN HIKARI OF ACDC TOWN!" The people in the crowd cheered.

"Lan! Lan!" Lan turned around and saw Maylu running towards him. She gave him a hug, "That was great!" Lan smiled, "Uhh…y-yeah, gr-great." 'What's wrong with me?' yelled Lan in his head, 'You freakin' love this girl! Just tell her how you feel!' "Look Maylu I wa…umm!" Lan blushed in alarm, since Maylu just kissed him. Lan opened his mouth to talk but he felt Maylu tongue and the last thing he wanted to do was bite it. 'Crap, she goes before I do, or say, anything…' Maylu pulled back slightly and smiled at him, blushing, "Lan, I…

"GOD DAMMIT LAN! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Lan sat bolt upright in his bed and saw that his net navi and brother Hub, otherwise known as none other Megaman was yelling at him. "Whassamatter?" said Lan groggily.

"Oh, nothing," said Megaman from his PET, "Except for the fact that school starts in 3 minutes…"

Lan was out of the house faster than you could say battle chip.

Lan stood inside his classroom, gasping, panting, sweating, and damn near dying when he noticed Maylu staring at him with a look of concern. Lan blushed slightly, (even though he was as red as a cherry from his run).

"Lan, are you okay?" asked Maylu.

"Wha? Y…ye…yes," panted Lan, "f…fi…fine…" Lan fell over. "Good God," he said, "Someone, anyone, please kill me…" Lan looked next to him and saw Maylu crouching over and looking at him.

"I'd rather have it if no one killed you, I'd be really lonely if someone did," she said teasingly, "So don't say that anymore Lan."

Lan got up and smiled jokingly at Maylu, "You knew I was kidding, didn't you?"

"Of course, but I wasn't," she said, and walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Yo, Megaman?" asked Lan.

"Yeah?" Megaman replied.

"What'd Maylu mean by what she said?" asked Lan.

Megaman fell over in exasperation, "WHAT? You dense, incoherent moron! How can you not understand what she said?"

"Hey, calm down, I asked for a simple answer, not a string of insults!" said Lan.

"Maylu likes you Lan," said Megaman, now calm after his outburst, "How much is something I can't precisely answer…"

Lan looked up at Maylu who seemed to have been staring at him with a glazed sort of dreamlike look, then Maylu realized what happened and quickly looked away, blushing.

"I think I figured out how much…" said Lan

Maylu stood outside afterschool talking with Yai, before Yai told Maylu she had to leave and waved good-bye. 'Hmm…' thought Maylu, 'I wonder where Lan is…!' Maylu was surprised to find that a pair of arms had wrapped around her shoulders. She looked next to her and saw Lan looking at her, smiling. "Oh, Lan, it's just you, you scared me." Lan kissed Maylu on the cheek, "Sorry." Maylu blushed and looked at the floor. "Hmm? 'S matter Maylu?" Maylu kissed Lan on the lips passionately. 'Wha?' thought Lan. 'Hmm, looks like Lan and Maylu finally broke down the barriers holding them back,' thought Megaman, looking at them from his PET. Lan and Maylu finally stopped. "I love you, Maylu." Maylu giggled softly, "So do I Lan."

Yay! The first chapter is done! Don't forget to review, and nicely cause it's my first fic.

I'll get the next chapter started right now since I have so much time…Applesauce! YAAAAYYYYY! Oops. ; Yeesh, note to self, stop yelling applesauce for no reason…


	2. I'm Sick Of This! Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman so stop asking! sniff …just kidding! I wouldn't cry over it! But I still don't own it…

Chapter 2: I'm Sick Of This! (Part 1)

Lan woke up, gasp, _early_ on Friday morning and rolled over to find it was 4:30 a.m. "Shit," he said and rolled over trying to fall asleep again. He couldn't, he kept dreaming about what had happened yesterday…

"I love you, Maylu." "I love you too, Lan." Lan and Maylu were locked in a passionate kiss for almost 7 minutes and were gasping for air afterwards

Lan smiled to himself, wondering if Maylu was awake now, thinking about the same thing he was. He got up and walked over to his window and saw Maylu's house, there seemed to be no sign of movement. Lan sighed and went back to bed.

15 minutes later

"WHY?" yelled Lan loudly whispering…? (A/N: Huh? Double negatives? So that means Lan was talking normally? Dunno…) "Dammit, Lan, do you have to yell?" Megaman looked at Lan groggily through his hair from his PET. "Sorry, I just can't sleep." "Why? Have that dream again?" "No, I had a dream about what happened yesterday between Maylu and me." "Kiss?" "Yep." "Well, think about what you're gonna do today." Megaman went back to his cyber bed muttering, "Relationships…" He got into bed and remembered Roll's smiling face a few days ago. "Crap," he said softly and rolling over, "Now I'm having dreams. Thanks Lan." "You're welcome," said Lan slyly. "Damn, you heard me, didn't you?" Lan didn't answer and went back to bed.

Meanwhile… 

"Roll? Roll?" Maylu kept whispering to her navi, trying to wake her up. Roll didn't say anything other than snore very softly, causing her blond hair to move each time she exhaled. "Come on Roll! Wake up!" said Maylu a bit louder, "Hmm, well, I guess you won't be seeing Megaman…" Roll opened her eyes slowly, "What? Mega's here?" Maylu giggled softly, "No, I just used that to wake you up." Roll looked at Maylu grumpily, 'Damn, I was having a good make-out session too…' Roll blushed lightly at the thought of her dream. "Roooolllll, you're bluuussshiiinggg!" said Maylu in a singsong voice. "Sh-shut up! N-no I-I'm n-not!" stuttered Roll, although Maylu was right. "Having naughty dreams again?" asked Maylu lightly. "N-no, w-well, o-okay, yes, about Mega…" "What happened this time? Another make-out session or did you actually screw him?" "Sh-shut up! How can you think so dirtily?" "Oh, grow up Roll. I am." "Yeah, but you're boobs haven't," muttered Roll. Maylu blushed deep red, "Hey!" "Looks like I turned the tables eh?" said Roll teasingly, "Maybe Lan'll look for someone with bigger knockers than you huh? I'd be careful." Maylu burst into laughter, "Alright, you win yawn we'll talk tomorrow." "Thank God, I haven't slept well in ages…"

That morning… 

"Lan! Maylu's here ge…" Megaman couldn't finish his sentence because Lan was already downstairs, PET in hand and Maylu's hand in the other. "Holy hell. That was fast," said Megaman. "Hiya Mega!" yelled out Roll. "Hey Roll." Roll gave Megaman a look of worry, "What's wrong?" The sight ahead of Lan and Maylu gave Roll her answer, the school was on fire.

Lan rushed towards the school, but he kept a firm grip on Maylu's hand. Maylu blushed slightly, 'At least I know he cares about me even in emergencies,' she thought. Lan saw Chaud nearby at a jack-in port speaking quickly with his navi, Protoman. Lan smirked remembering the dream he had a day ago. Lan kissed Maylu and ran off to the jack-in point. "Jack-in! Megaman.exe! Power-up!"

Meagaman appeared and saw navi officials trying to fend of the huge array of viruses: Valgears EX's, Fire Scutliss, Fire Swordy's, Spikey3 EX's. "Damn, I'm hit!" yelled an official, "Get me a RecoYAAAGH!" Megaman saw the Officials head get blown of and he disintegrated. "NO! Dammit! We lost him! Yo! Blue boy! Blue boy! Over here!" Megaman ran over to the official, "What's the matter?" "Are you fuckin' blind?" the offical yelled, "We've got a helluva mess here! Those viruses are blowin' up what's left of our squad and we're pinned down! We've got some men over there," he yelled pointing northeast, "Get to 'em and defend them! Protoman! PROTOMAN!" Protoman appeared and yelled over the chaos, "Yes?" "Go with Blue boy!" "Fine, let's go…Blue boy," Protoman smirked. "The name's Megaman, dolt." Megaman readied his buster and ran off across the field, trailing close behind Protoman. They made it to the other side and saw the whole squad had been deleted. "Well," said Protoman, "With them deleted, what d'you say we mop the place?" "Let's go for it. LAN! Battlechips!"

"You got it Megaman! BublSide Battlechip quadruple download!"

Nearby… 

Maylu sniffed, she was sitting on the ground, watching Lan, what had started out as excitement over watching her boyfriend defend school turned into sadness and frustration, "I'm sick of it, Roll," she finally said. "Sick of what?" "Of not helping! Everywhere there's an emergency Lan comes to the rescue and I stand on the sidelines, watching and worrying. "Maylu…you know he doesn't ask you to help because he's concerned about your safety," said Roll consolingly, "Of course, I understand what you mean, Mega coming to rescue is fine, for the first 5 times maybe. I'm getting a little fed up with it also. "Let's go, I'm going to look for a trainer, send Megaman and Lan an e-mail and let's go look." "Why not Lan?" "He's afraid for our safety, tell them that we went off to the bathroom or something…" (A/N: What a crappy ass excuse. Bathroom? For 8 hours? Period or something?)

End of Chapter 2.

Don't forget to review, and drop in suggestions if you like!


	3. I'm Sick Of This! Part 2

Disclaimer: I own Megaman!…………crap……I don't……

Chapter 3: I'm Sick of This (Part 2)

"Whew," sighed Lan, the massive virus attack on his school had set it on fire, but he and Chaud had managed to delete the viruses. "Hell yeah!" exclaimed Lan. "What are you so happy about?" asked Megaman. "School ends in 5 minutes! No school, 3 new fire-based chips and a shitload of Zenny! Could things be better?" Megaman sweatdropped, 'He's only happy 'cause there was a test today…! Where's Maylu and Roll?' "Lan!" yelled Megaman, "Where's Roll and Maylu?" "Over by that tree…." Lan's voice trailed off, "Holy crap! Where are they dammit?" Beep! Beep! Beep! "Huh," Lan looked down at his PET, he had an e-mail from Maylu, "Dear Lan, I went to the bathroom, be back in a bit, Love Maylu." "E-MAIL RECEIVED AT 2:55 P.M. E-MAIL SENT AT 8:30 A.M." came a computerized voice from his PET. "WHAT THE HELL! She's been in the bathroom for 6 ½ HOURS? What happened? Is she on her period or something?" yelled Lan. "Lan, keep your voice down, I'm sure Roll and Maylu are doing just fine, now calm down," said Megaman, "Let's go home." "Alright…"

Meanwhile at ACDC Park… 

Maylu looked around the park, a few hours ago she found an advertisement on the Net talking about NetBattle training. "He said he'd be in the park…" said Maylu worriedly, "Where is he?" "Calm down, Maylu," said Roll, though the navi was worried herself about being trained, "He'll turn up."

Maylu looked around the park and noticed a young teen sitting on a bench reading a very thick book. The boy looked up and stared at Maylu for a moment. Maylu shivered, the coldness in his midnight-blue eyes scared her, and the fact that he was wearing black pants, shoes and very dark blue shirt and had a black headband on didn't help, until she noticed that the symbol on the headband was a pink circle with a yellow star with rounded tips. 'I guess he's not sooo bad…' The boy got up and walked over to her, Maylu cringed, "YAAGH! Please don't hurt meee!" The boy stopped and stared at her again, a light blush crossed his face, and it got darker and darker until… "BWAA HAAA HAAA!" The boy began cracking up, "MAYLU! It's nice to finally meet you!" Maylu stood with her mouth agape. "Well, didya come to learn to NetBattle better or not?" "Umm, yes, um, what's your name?" asked Maylu timidly. "Zack Macneg." (A/N: That's not my real name, I just like Zack and Macneg is a mix of Machinegun and Neglight, my Halo and SOF screenames;) Maylu got down on her knees and folded her hands, "Please be my _sensei_ Macneg-_sempaii_," pleaded Maylu. Zack (A/N: It's a self-insertion, but I still refer to myself in third person, and I don't really have midnight-blue eyes, my characters appearances change, but the name and pretty much the personality remain the same) brought Maylu to her feet. "Just Zack, Maylu; I'm not gonna use honorifics with your name, so you don't have to with mine," Zack looked back in his book, Maylu noticed it was a Japanese language book. "Um, why the book?" asked Maylu. "I'm learning Japanese!" Maylu fell over. "You can't speak Japanese?" sweatdropped Maylu. "I can, just not extremely fluently," said Zack, "I'm only human; plus, I've got English and Spanish to contend with! Give me a break!" "Spanish?" asked Maylu. "Of course! I'm Mexican-American!" Maylu fell over again; after getting back up she asked, "You're Mexican and you're in the middle of Japan!" "Err…yes, that's sounds about right," said Zack. "Damn!" said Maylu. "Damn! Is right, I've got shitloads to study!" said Zack. Maylu asked, "Do you have to curse?" "Yo! I'm a guy! It's what we do!" said Zack defensively. "Lan doesn't," said Maylu untruthfully.

Flashback… 

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Where's my fucking PET! God dammit!" yelled Lan.

Flashback ends… 

"Riiigghht…" said Zack. sigh "You're right," said Maylu, "He does, but only when he's frustrated." "Alrighty, your lessons start tomorrow at this address in Dentown, don't be late!" Zack walked away. "Roll," said Maylu looking into her PET. "Ya?" "When we finish training, let's NetBattle Lan." "'K." "Oh, and Roll?" "Ya?" "Let's kick his ass…" "You bet."

End of Chapter 3. Review pleeeasse! Review or I will hunt you down and AAAARRRRGGGHH! (Traquilized by lunatic asylum)


	4. Intros

Disclaimer:…………..crap. Well, I don't own Megaman, but I own this fanfiction! Mwaa ha ha!

Chapter 4: Learning

"Well, Roll? This is it," said Maylu. She was standing outside of a building in Dentown, a sign over it read, "Miscellaneous Crap-Battlechips, PET's, Programs and Stuff…" sweatdrop "Well, I certainly wouldn't of chosen this name," said Maylu monotonously.

"Ah, Maylu! There you are!" came a voice.

"Zack-_sensei_!" said Maylu. Zack recoiled slightly, "Uh, just Zack, remember? Well, anyway, come in!"

Maylu looked around the shop, there were a variety of things and she thought perhaps later she'd tell Lan to come with her here, of course she would conveniently forget to tell him that she was training here, and that she merely stumbled upon this place. Maylu grinned mischievously, "Heh, I wonder what Lan's doing." "Why don't you ask him, he's right behind you," said Zack. "Hi, Maylu." Maylu jumped 5 feet into the air out of shock. "L-Lan! W-what are you doing here!" "I've known about this place since before it opened, Zack is one of my friends. He told me he was gonna train you." "Why did you tell Lan!" yelled Maylu. "I didn't know it was a secret!" retorted Zack.

"Can't fix the past, only the present," came a voice from nowhere.

"What was that?" asked Maylu.

"_That_ happens to be the navi who's gonna train Roll," said the voice.

Zack ran over to the counter and picked up his PET, it was also Black and Midnight-Blue. "Sorry, this is my navi, Kirby.exe. (A/N: ; Don't own Kirby either.)" said Zack. "_Kawaii!_ It's so cute!" yelled Maylu and roll in unison. "Eh? Kirby? Oh, yeah, he's only cute in V1. Kirby! V2 form, normal style, activate!" said Zack.

Kirby V2 clearly took after Zack, his hair was just like Zack's, only midnight-blue, he was wearing a black shirt and baggy black cargo pants. His eyes, however, were strangely pink. "Zack?" Kirby asked. "Yeah?" "The next time we're at SciLab, ask Mr. Hikari to change my eye color to black. I hate having pink eye_s_ (A/N: Whoa. Pun.) "Sorry, it's what assures me that you're Kirby."

Voice from reader, "GET TO THE DAMN TRAINING!"

"? Did you hear that?" asked Maylu. "Yep, it's the reader of my fic, he/she is unhappy that we haven't begun to train," says Zack, he picks up a scoped Mosin-Nagant rifle and shoots reader in head, "Finally, that'll teach ya to yell to us in the middle of my fic!"

Lan and Maylu exchanged awkward glances, they had such a weird friend… "Alllllriiightttty! Let's begin training, Maylu!" said Zack cheerfully.

In the training room… 

"Awesome!" said Lan and Maylu in unison. "Wait, Lan, you're gonna train too?" asked Maylu. "Duh. This guy's awesome at NetBattling, I should know, I got creamed yesterday." Blushing, "Well I wouldn't go that far, I'm good, but not perfect, I think Lan's better than me, I just got the right chips at the right time," said Zack.

"Anyway, over here is what we will train with," said Zack, pointing to a NetBattle station, this one however, had a slot on each left hand side of the two screens. Maylu walked over and saw a sticker above that said, "Place chip deck in here." "Go ahead, do what it says," said Zack, "I'm gonna have a quick spar with you to see what you've got." "Hmm," nodded Maylu, Lan stood a few feet away, watching a large screen which showed the stage. 'Hmm,' he thought, '9 panels on each side, strange, one is cracked, one is lava, one is ice, one is grass, one is poison, one is pitfall, one is sanctuary, one is a hole and the last is normal, the center one. Every panel effect.' "As you can see, the only panel effect missing is dark hole, but it's bad to have one because it empowers dark chips, ;" said Zack, "Get ready, Maylu." "Right!" "Go! Kirby.exe! Battle routine set!" "EXECUTE!" yelled Maylu.

In the machine… 

"Just to let you know, Roll, I'm goin' all out." "I wouldn't want it any other way," smirked Roll.

"Kirby! Activate tornado style!" Kirby morphed back into his cuddly form and gained a tornado power. "All right, now I suffer no ill effects from panels!" "Shit," said Roll. "Roll! Don't worry, you have FlotShoe installed remember?" said Maylu. "Right!" They began sparring, Roll was just barely holding her own; Kirby possessed a variety of elemental styles, and a variety of power styles. "All right, Kirby let's finish this! Hole battlechip download!"

"Wha-?" said Lan, "OH CRAP! MAYLU! ATTACK KIRBY! HE'S GONNA USE A BASS-STYLE PROGRAM ADVANCE!" (A/N: I don't think such an advance actually exists. ;)

"DrkLine Megachip download. BlckBarr Gigachip download! Bass Gigachip download! BassAnly Gigachip download!" yelled Zack, "YAAGH! BASS-STYLE PROGRAM ADVANCE!" "Oh crap…" said Maylu simply, "A bass-style program advance. What's it's name?" "DRKLGHT(omega symbol)PROGRAM ADVANCE!" yelled Zack. (A/N: Doesn't exist, but I wish it did, it's pretty awesome.)

Kirby turned entirely black, everything was black, skin shoes and even eye whites. "GO! Kirby activate LghtStyl! Kirby unleashed a wave of dark and light energies that enveloped both fields. As the light and darkness settled, the panels were left in a peculiar state, they flashed form sanctuary panels to dark hole panel very rapidly, Roll lay in the center one, apparently unconscious. ROLL LOGGING OUT appeared and she left.

Outside the machine… 

"Wow, good job, Zack," said Maylu. "Thanks, I-!" Zack looked at Roll who had already recovered. "Tough navi there, Maylu, though Megaman's tougher, he didn't faint, he just fell down. Most navi's pass out for, Oh, dunno, 3 days?" Maylu smiled. "All right, time for a diagnostics check on you and your navi," said Zack, "Maylu, jack-in Roll over into that computer," he pointed to a computer tower with an exceptionally large monitor, "And then go into the back room and put on the cyber suit in there," Zack pointed to a door with a paper sign taped to it, it read "Changing Room". Maylu noticed his tone was almost businesslike, he must of said this often.

Maylu did what she was told and went off to the changing room. She came back out in a skintight suit quite unlike the one Megaman wore. Lan blushed slightly, she didn't seem to be wearing _anything_ else underneath it. "Get your tongue off the floor, Lan, and go jack-off in the bathroom," said Zack jokingly. "I-I can see her nipples…" said Lan drooling.

"Alright, Maylu go step in the scanner," as Zack indicated a scanner-link, um, thing. She stepped into it and saw a glass tube envelop her and spin really quickly, as it began to slow down, basic information appeared on the large monitor.

SUBJECT: MAYLU SAKURAI

AGE: 13

GENDER: FEMALE

HEIGHT:î§Ûě ERROR. ANALYSIS INCONCLUSIVE. ESTIMATION IS 5' 1''.

WEIGHT: ðĀ¥¤È ERROR. ANALYSIS INCONCLUSIVE. ESTIMATION IS 105 LBS.

MEASUREMENTS:-

"HEY! Don't tell them that!" yelled Maylu at the computer.

MEASUREMENTS: NO DATA. ANALYSIS STOPPED BY SUBJECT. ANALYZING RANDOM MEASUREMENTS BANK. MEASUREMENTS IN CYBER SUIT FOUND. MEASUREMENTS WILL REMAIN CLASSIFIED.

F.S.LV.: FULL SYCHRO HAS NOT YET BEEN ATTAINED. NO DATA. LEVEL COULD NOT BE FOUND.

MAXIMUM STRESS LEVEL: ANALYZING GENDER, HEIGHT, WEIGHT, MEASUREMENTS………M.S.L. FOUND: 500 POINTS. MAXIMUM STRESS RATING IS WELL ABOVE AVERAGE. SUBJECT IS HARDY.

ANALYSIS COMPLETE. FINAL RESULT: SUBJECT IS CAPABLE OF:

FULL-SYNCHRO

LEVEL 3 RESISTANCE TO DARK CHIPS WHILE IN FULL-SYNCHRO

LEVEL 0 RESISTANCE TO DARK CHIPS WHILE NORMAL.

PREPARING ANALYSIS OF NAVI…

Roll appeared to be standing in the same scanner…thing as Maylu. The same thing happened to her.

SUBJECT: ROLL.EXE

AGE: Ǿǽŀőŉ DATA AGE UNDETERMINED.

GENDER: FEMALE-LIKE NAVI PROGRAM

HEIGHT: DKGDHGIEIEO…5' 1''

WEIGHT: FIDNGDSOHDGS…105 LBS.

MEASUREMENTS: INCONCLUSIVE.

F.S.LV-NO DATA, FULL-SYNCHRO YET TO BE ATTAINED.

MAXIMUM STRESS LEVEL: NO DATA. ASSUMING MAX LEVEL IS SAME AS OP.

ANALYSIS COMPLETE. REPORTING FINDINGS:

FULL-SYNCHRO IS POSSIBLE

DARK CHIP RESISTANCE WHILE IN FULL-SYNCHRO: LEVEL 4

DARK CHIP RESISITANCE WHILE NORMAL: LEVEL1

(A/N: Phew, that took awhile. Xp)

"Well, Maylu. Roll. You guys start official training tomorrow, it's great to see you guys are capable of resisting the hardness of this training based on the analysis. See you tomorrow. Sleep well."

Outside… 

"Lan?" asked Maylu, "Lan?" "Yeah, Maylu." "sighI'm sorry." "For what?" "For not telling." "Look, I should be sorry, I never let you try to get out of messes yourself, I'm a bad boyfriend…" "Heh, no you're not. I should of told you, I'm sorry."

Out in front of Maylu's house… 

"Thanks for walking me home, Lan." "No prob." Lan started towards his house when, "Lan!" "Yeah Maylu?" Lan noticed she was blushing deeply. "Wanna come in?" "Uh, why, I've been to your house before." Megaman and Roll fell over in their PET's, Maylu blushed darker. "Lan! You dense piece of shit! Go in dammit!" "Hey, what's wrong!" "When a girl _asks _you to come in, you say yes, especially if she knows her parents aren't home." Lan walked back to Maylu, "O-okay."

Lan went in first; Maylu went in and immediately locked the door. She walked up to Lan and kissed him passionately. They both fell back onto the floor. "Oh god," moaned Lan, "I know where this is going."

End of ch. 4.

YAAAAAAY! Done with Ch. 4. Whoever asked why this is rated "R" is gonna find out in the next chapter. Yay freedom of speech!


	5. Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Megaman.

Chapter 5: Love (Can't think of much else)

Lan felt himself pulling up Maylu's shirt and licking her breasts. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' he thought. It seemed as if everything around them had turned to white fog, they were both hot and sweaty. They rolled over, still kissing passionately, then Maylu licked Lan's neck. It continued, on and on, the two lost in their own love for each other, Maylu's systematic groans from having her breasts fondled, Lan moved his face down her stomach, licking almost every inch of her, yet the two knew they had to show restraint, they were 8th graders, they couldn't go to far into something they might later regret, but at the moment, nothing mattered except for the two of them to make themselves feel and good as possible.

"I wonder what my mom would say if she found me like this," whispered Lan into Maylu's ear, before nipping it affectionately. "Why?" asked Maylu softly. "She thinks you and I make a good couple. Maylu moved her hand over Lan's crotch. "Holy crap," she said, "It's huge." Lan blushed extremely deeply, "Well, that was something I hadn't expected.

Two hours later… 

Lan and Maylu were in Maylu's bed, both exhausted, both sweaty, and most importantly, both naked. Lan noticed Maylu was asleep, he rolled over an looked at her clock: 10:12 P.M. 'Whoa,' he thought, 'I'd better go home,' he put his clothes back on and kissed Maylu one last time on her lips.

At Lan's house… 

"Have a good time?" ask Megaman snickering. "Shut up," said Lan. He went to bed, thinking how the day ahead was going to end up. "I hope Maylu doesn't start acting weird."

End of Ch. 5

Holy crap. Short. Review please!


	6. BladeMan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, or Kirby, or an enormous statue of solidified applesauce…Oo Finally, sorry Ch. 5 was crap and short, but you can't do much with a love scene when you're writing in fear of getting your account deleted… Oh ya, don't own Kirby either…

Chapter 6: BladeMan

Lan and Maylu walked to school in silence. Lan figured last night's incident was keeping Maylu quiet. "Maylu look I…" "Oh Lan! I had no idea you were so good at kissing!" Lan immediately stopped talking and blushed. "Yeah, well, you don't slack off either…" said Lan shyly. Lan tried looking everywhere besides at Maylu, fortunately, and familiar friend eased this awkwardness. "Hey! Lan! Maylu! 'Sup?"

"Zack?" said Lan and Maylu in unison. "Yup! How you doin'?" "Uh, we're both fine, but, uh, work on the Japanese." "Huh?" said Zack puzzled, "OH! Heh heh, sorry! ahem You guys fuck last night?"

Lan and Maylu fell over. "Did we what?" they yelled together. "Fuck? You know, ride the pole? Bang? Screw each other? Sex? Intercourse?"

"WE KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT!" they yelled. "OK, just askin', calm down!" "We're in 8th grade! We cannot!" "Uh, yeah you can, you just…" "We meant that we will not until we're older!" "Reheheallly?" said Zack with a mischievous glint in his eye, "You know, I'm the author of this fic and I feel like making you two screw each other, so I will, maybe later though, right now it's trainin' time!" "…we no longer know what you're talking about, but right now, we have school, so let's go!" Maylu and Lan dragged Zack to school.

At school… 

" Ahem My name is Zack Macneg, please call me Zack and only Zack, my navi's name is Kirby.exe, I look forward to making your acquaintance." The rest of the class welcomed Zack. "Alrighty! Now with formal shit outta the way, I can be myself again!" The class fell over. "Excuse me, Zack was it? Your not supposed to cuss in areas of learning," said the teacher. "Oh…'K, I won't then. I'm so…OMG! Look behind you, it's a giant flying bird!" "Right, take your seaaaaaghhhhh!" An enormous bird flew through the windows of the classroom.

As the dust cleared, Lan heard Zack, "Well, that was uncalled for. Kirby!" "Ahoy-hoy?" "…allllllll riiiiiighhhht….check the school to see what happened." "Gotcha!" "Jack-in! Kirby.exe! Power-up!"

In the net… 

"Hmm," said Kirby, "Don't see nothin' Zack!" "What? No viruses, nothing?" "A-yup, nothin'."

A navi suddenly fell out of the sky… "Tremble fool, at the great might of…

"BladeMan!" A navi wearing a black and green battle suit and wielding two swords, one short and green, the other long and black appeared. "BladeMan?" "HEY ZACK!" "Yeah?" "I didn't know Tim came here!" "Tim? Holy crap! It's Tim's navi! BladeMan, nice to see you again!" BladeMan sweatdropped, "Oh crap, don't tell I'm in the wrong server again!" Tim's face appeared behind BladeMan, "Yo BM! What's the hold up?" "Tim! It's you!" Tim looked up and saw Zack, "Alex! It's you!" "Alex?" said Lan and Maylu. "Oh crap, Tim! You told them my real name! You weren't supposed to!" "Oh, oops."

Outside in the class… 

"So, Tim is it?" asked Lan, "Your navi's BladeMan?" "Yeah, why?" "Hmm, he's kinda like a ProtoMan spinoff, only he looks tougher." "I heard that," said Chaud, he wasn't happy that Lan thought a stranger was stronger than ProtoMan. "Hmm," smirked ProtoMan, "How 'bout a quick battle?" "I won't lose," said BladeMan confidently. "Crap," said AZ (A/N: Alex and Zack, everyone knows my real name now, crap.) "Look, Chaud, you don't wanna fight BladeMan, he's a sword master, and my own navi lost horribly to him, and I was using sword-style, and a Bass-style program advance!" "Which one?" asked Lan. "Huh? Oh, umm…BassSwrdDS." "Oh yeah," said Tim fondly, "I remember, Its got a width of 3 panels and a length of 4." Everyone's jaw dropped. "BladeMan dodged it?" "How dare you!" yelled BladeMan, "I did more than dodge it, I frickin' coutered it and shattered his sword!" Everyone's jaw dropped further. "I don't care," said Chaud, arrogant as ever, "I can still take you with ProtoMan." "Fine," said Tim. "Let's start." They did.

**1 minute later…**

"Well, that was remarkably easy," said Tim. ProtoMan had been deleted in just 13.752 seconds. Chaud was speechless, then finally, he smiled and spoke, "Excellent," he said, clapping, "An opponent capable of my time. Tim! I want a rematch, but first, I must train." "Hey, Chaud!" said Alex, "I'll train ya!" "Hmm, but you lost to him." "True, but I lasted 23 minutes." Everyone's jaw fell on the floor. "See, you're already excellent, just a little more training!" "Hmm," Chaud nodded. "I swear Tim, and you too BladeMan, I will crush you." Surprisingly, Chaud said this good-naturedly, it seemed he finally had a true challenge to contend with…

"All right guys," said Alex, "All of you! My shop, today, 4:30 P.M. Don't be late. Tell your other friends if you want, the more the merrier, oh, and training cost 50 Zenny per class." Everyone sweatdropped, they expected a higher price. "Oh, wait, on second thought, 100!" Everyone fell over. "You plan on getting the amount of Zenny you could get from fighting a Mettaur from us? Why not ask for more?" said Lan, paying such a small amount made him expect a crappy teacher. "Yeah," said Chaud, "Most places charge 9,500 Zenny." "Well, you guys are my friends, meaning you get a 9,400 Zenny discount!" smiled Alex.

End of Chapter 6

Hmm, kinda crappy, I gotta think abut the story a bit more. Keep reviewing!


	7. A New Face

Disclaimer: Well let's see, eggs, check! Applesauce, check! Legal document noting I don't own Megaman and co. and Kirby but I own things I made up, check! On with the story! A/N: Zack has become Alex, (me!).

Chapter 7: All right, time to train!

"ZZZZZZZZ……………" Alex was snoring on the counter of his store, waiting for his friends to come by to train. Ding Dong> "Wha-?" asked Alex dazedly. He could make out 4 fuzzy shapes. "Lan? Maylu? Chaud? Tim?" he asked groggily. "Yeah, look, either wake up or go to bed, not both," said Tim. "Oh shut up, you stupid moron," said Alex. (A/N: My friends and I usually greet each other with insults, depending on the situation.) "Okay, Tim, train Chaud. Lan, Maylu, you're with me. To the training room!"

In the training room… 

"All right, all right, umm, let's see, well firstly, you gotta learn to be a better fighter in the real world, because you should strive to fight every battle in Full-Synchro. Now, you can jack-in your PET's over there," said Alex, pointing to a machine connected to a monitor, "And we'll have Kirbytrain your navi's."

After everything was done and ready, Alex explained, "NetBattling is an art, well, at least it is in this fic. Art must be appreciated, and thus, you must appreciate yourself, because you will be doing an appreciative arty thingy with the appreciation and the…GOD DAMMIT! I can't explain it, but listen, I, crap…look, just follow my orders." Sweatdrop "Uh, a little off eh?" asked Lan. "Very," said Alex. "Okay, first, speed." "LAN!" "Yeah?" "Run from this line here to that line over dere, 'K?" "Uh, yeah." "GO!" Lan ran as fast as he could to the line, a screen above him showed his time: 1 min. 23 sec. "Excellent, Lan," said Alex, "That's good time, but of course, what did I expect from you, you're constantly skating." Lan nodded. "Maylu, your turn," said Alex.

Time: 2 min. 3 sec. "Well, that's also pretty good, you just gotta learn to run a little faster," said Alex, "Alright, before we start practicing, it's microwaving time!" "Uh, microwaving?" asked Lan. "Oh, crap! I keep forgetting how to say umm, microwave, I mean, CRAP! This is what I get from not studying Japanese enough!" Alex looks in language book, "Ooohhhhh, meditating time!"

**Meanwhile, in the sword room…**

"So, Chaud, ready?" Chaud nodded nervously; he was holding a metal _shinai_ (is that how you spell it?)

Let's break for a sec. In Kendo, from what I know, a _shinai_ is a wooden sword with no sharpness value, it just hurts to get hit with it, but _metal?_ Ow.>

Gulp "Why the metal _shinai_?" asked Chaud. "Real swordplay is more painful than getting hit with a wooden sword, but seeing as I don't want your limbs cut, we'll use metal _shinai_," said Tim.

As their training started, Chaud instantly realized that all that Full-Synchro training with Protoman paid off, he could use the _shinai_ quite well.

**25 minutes later…**

Huff Puff "Whoa, good…job…Chaud…" huffed Tim. "Now," he said, his breath back, "You and Protoman, go Full-Synchro and then jack-in to that machine," he said, indicating a large monitor. Upon jacking-in, Chaud noticed containers. Tim's face appeared in a window, "Chaud, in those containers are viruses that Alex engineered, they are sword only and _very_ tough, delete them to continue."

The first virus appeared, a swordy. A SwordyDSX to be exact. "Whoa, Proto, let's scan it," said Chaud. On ProtoMan's visor, wording appeared:

**VIRUS**: SWORDYDSX

**HP**: 1,200

**ATTACK**: 350

**AURAS**: YES

**TYPE**: DARKAURA

**AURA STRENGTH**: 250

**AURA ELEMENT**: DARKSANCTUARY

**REGENERATIVE**: YES

**REGEN TIME**: 25 SECONDS

**ATTACK RANGE**: 2 PANELS DEEP, 2 PANELS WIDE

**DANGER ASSESMENT**: MAXIMUM FORCE SUGGESTED; INEXPERIENCE WILL RESULT IN BRUTAL DELETION

"Well, Proto, let's go to work."

The swordy was truly a tough virus, Chaud was in deepshit by the time he had the Swordy's HP down to half. Chaud had used 3 PA's, and 14 chips, he was definitely close to losing. "Dammit!" he thought, "7 chips left, no PA's left, the remaining chips are Recovery chips and I want to prove to myself I don't need them." Suddenly, Chaud saw an opening, the swordy always attacked from the center panel, and he always hit the top two rows, Chaud knew what to do. 'Protoman, this is our last attack chip, StepWdeSwrd, position within stiking range, 2 panels away on the center row, then block with your shield, then have him start an attack again, only this time, the moment he raises his sword, use the chip. That should score us a counter hit, and time to bash our sword through his head,' thought Chaud. (Full-Synchro, for those who don't know, fuses body and mind of NetOp and navi, having them share damage, therefore, if in Full-Synchro when the navi is deleted, so is the operators, uh mind? Sumthin' like that)

They pulled it off perfectly. "YES!" yelled Chaud through ProtoMan's mouth. "Next victim!" "Good," said Tim, "But you don't get to heal, now, you've gotta fight two viruses at once, but this is the last battle. In other words, beat them and BladeMan will officially train you."

Two viruses came out, and Chaud knew at once that this battle was gonna be hell…

**With Alex, Lan, and Maylu…**

"Okay, meditation time over," said Alex, "Trainy time now."

"Lan, put your shirt on and jack-in to that machine," said Alex.

Lan blushed, he and Maylu had gotten bored during meditation, so they used their energy for their own "meditation", which was making out and getting half naked. Maylu pulled her bra and shirt on and watched intently, slightly blushing.

Lan jacked-in and was greeted by KirbyV2. "Yo." "…Yo."

Ahead, Megaman saw four viruses, oh boy, guess who? A navi that looked like the LifeVirus, and navi that looked like Gospel, a navi that looked like AlphaOmega, and a navi that looked like DuoOmega. "Yeesh, I gonna get my ass kicked," said Megaman jokingly.

**Outside in the real world...**

Agirl stood at the entrance to the training room…her navi laughing crazily for no reason. "Shade. Shade! SHADE! SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" she yelled.

The navi abruptly stopped. "Sorry," it said sheepishly, it looked up and saw the monitor, "Whoa, aliens…" The girl sighed, "What am I gonna do with you?" "Applesauce?" "…No…"

"Hey Alex!" yelled Kirby, "There's…" He was cut off by Alex, "I know, I've known for 5 minutes."

Alex turned around smiling and stared at the door, they were underground, which meant no light, through the shadows he called, knowing what was there, "Shadow, nice to see you again. But, ahh,should I use Shadow? 'Cause I know it's you..."

…

'Crap, he knows who I am…' she thought.

…

"Mae… So come out now, will you……?" Alex said, smiling.

End Chapter 7. Phew! Another down! Well, time to clear the air, Tim and Mae are friends from my school, Shade doesn't really belong to me seeing as Mae created it and finally, BladeMan belongs to Tim, since he came up with him. Oh yeah, Mae was not copying ShadeMan, nor was she copying his symbol (a bat), so with that outta the way, review and wait for the next chapter! Mwa ha ha ha ha!


	8. Shootin the Breeze

**Disclaimer: **Lessee, well, I don't own: Kirby, Megaman, BladeMan, Shade, or anything else sounding remotely familiar to something you've seen and/or read.

**Chapter 8: Shootin' the Breeze with a guy with a headache.**

"So, Shadow, are you gonna stand there all day or come out?" asked Alex.

" sigh Alright Alex, you win," said the voice in the shadows (stupid puns.)

A girl wearing all black, you know, I'm serious, ALL black, black shirt, shoes, pants, socks, trenchcoat, hair (well, she can't help that), and neck choker thing (?) came out of the shadows. "So Alex, how did you know I was there?"

"Well Mae, it's kinda hard not to when you're yelling at your navi, telling her to shut up," said Alex simply.

"Alright, but you said you knew I was there for 5 minutes," said Mae.

"I bluffed, simple as that," said Alex.

" sweatdrop Ehh, umm, Mae was it?" asked Lan, "What's with wearing all black? You Goth or something?"

"No, Alex asked me that once, I'm not," she said.

"Oh, what's with the trench coat?" asked Maylu.

"Matrix fanatic," said Alex and Tim at the same time.

Mae smiled, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Yeah, she doesn't wear it all the time though, she wore a white shirt and black tie to school before," said Alex, "Remember Tim?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that," said Tim.

"Hey! I'm still a part of the fanfic! Where's my intro!" yelled Mae's navi.

"Oops, sorry Shade," said Mae apologetically, "I forgot about you after you started ranting about applesauce and UFO's and something about reading really really long books in 10 minutes."

sweatdrop "Eh he he, sorry," said Shade.

sigh "Here Shade, I'm gonna jack you in," said Mae, she obviously had to put up a lot with her navi's, umm, strange personality.

In the NetBattle machine… 

"So, uh, Shade was it?" asked Megaman.

"Yep."

"Yeah, um, what kind of weapon do you use?"

The awkward silence that had occurred after Shade jacked-in was doing it's best to not be broken.

"Scythe." Shade pulled out a 5ft. stick, and spun it around rapidly. A blade emerged from one of the ends, and grew out to be; I'd say 2 ½ feet?

Megaman shivered, a strange presence seemed to have just entered the air.

Shade's eyes turned black (whoa, you think with wearing the same thing Mae was wearing, she'd've had enough black), and she began laughing maniacally. "Wa ha ha!" she yelled, "Fear me! Fear my powerful scythe!" Shade nuzzled the blade affectionately and then licked the length of the blade. She began swinging wildly around, aiming at anything that got in her way.

"Oh my GOD!" yelled Roll, "She gonna fuckin' kill us!"

Kirby let out an exasperated sigh; he had gone off to fetch BladeMan and ProtoMan, who had decided to stay in the sword room. "ALEX! MAE! TIM! CAN'T YOU FREAKIN' STOP SHADE?" yelled Kirby angrily.

"Nope," said Tim, Alex, and Mae at once, simply.

Sigh "Alright, I'll stop her…" said Kirby.

"Shade!" he yelled.

Shade turned her head in Kirby's direction, grinned evily and sped off towards him.

Sigh Kirby held up a cup of applesauce. Shade stopped immediately. "Shade, put down the scythe if you want applesauce." Shade decided to try to lop off Kirby's head anyway. Kirby stopped the blade with his finger and grabbed the scythe and threw it behind him. Shade returned to her normal, somewhat strange, self. "Shade, get that scythe checked by Mr. Hikari, Alex and I plan on visiting him, so come with us."

"After sauce," said Shade, who had taken the applesauce from Alex. Shade struggled to open the cup.

Sweatdrop "Uhh, does she always have this much trouble?" asked Megaman.

"Oh yeah," responded Mae, "She can do Abstract Trigonometrical Math, but she can't open a container of applesauce."

The number of sweatdrops everyone had watching Shade grew as she tried fruitlessly over and over to open the cup.

"Dammit, why can't I open this?" she yelled.

Large number of sweatdrops on everyone now replaced with really, really big sweatdrop 

Kirby walked over to Shade, took the cup and opened it, then handed it back to Shade.

"Yay! Applesauce!" said Shade gleefully, as she devoured the sauce.

"Uhh, Shade, we're gonna go home now, 'K? You've gotta come with us," said BladeMan, after watching everything he realized that he had become almost non-existent in the fic.

In the real world… 

"Alright, Lan, Maylu, Chaud, tomorrow, same time, in the virus room, got it?" said Alex.

"Hey Alex?" asked Mae.

"Yes?"

"Uhh, why does this chapter have guy with a headache in the title?"

"Oh, well, I had a headache but it's gone! Yay!"

Tim and Mae proceed to beat the shit out of Alex.

"Why did you do that?" yelled Alex.

"It was Tim's idea," said Mae.

"SO! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FOLLOW IT!" screamed Alex.

Tim and Mae reduced to Chibi characters as Alex's head becomes gigantic and looms over them, "TIM! YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!"

Tim suddenly disappeared, along with BladeMan.

"Alex? Where did Tim go?" asked Mae.

"Bad place, very bad place…"

Tim is lying on a beach in Alcapulco, enjoying himself, until he notices that the beach is a nude one…meant only for guys.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! WHY ALEX? WHY!"

"That's pretty harsh, Alex," said Mae, Lan, Maylu, and Chaud in unison.

"3…2…1…"

Tim reappered with BladeMan, both were lying in a fetal postion and sucking their thumbs.

"Okay Tim, I forgive you now," said Alex.

Tim got up, "Why only me? Mae beat you up too," he asked.

"Yeah, well you see…"

Tim cut in, mumbling, "Just cause he likes her…"

Tim disappeared to the beach again and returned after a few seconds.

"What was that, Tim?" said Alex menacingly.

"Nuthin'," said Tim defeated.

"Ahem, now with his intrusion out of the way, you were actually hurting me, it was you idea, and Mae was hitting me lightly with paper, it seems she didn't take you seriously," said Alex.

"Thank God too," said Mae, "But that was pretty messed up, Alex."

"Yeah, but it's the only punishment Tim'll receive, the rest of the fic is smooth sailing," said Alex.

"How'd'you do that anyway?" asked Tim.

"You two should know by now, my fic, my rules, my desires are reality," said Alex.

"Really," said Tim mischevously.

"Yes, all my desires which do not go against the wishes of others, even if I'm technically wrong because I don't know the wishes of others," said Alex.

"Huh?" said everyone.

"It means, I don't force people to do things that wouldn't normally happen."

Lan and Maylu opened their mouths.

"At least, real people, Chaud, Lan, Maylu and co. are all fictional characters, I'm talkin' about real people."

Lan and Maylu closed their mouths.

"Well, with all that stuff outta the way, why don't we do our homework at our house tomorrow?" asked Tim.

"Huh?" asked Alex and Mae.

"Alex, you should know, you're the author, we live under the same roof," said Tim.

"Oh yeah… in separate rooms though right?"

"Uh, yeah, hey Alex, are you all right?" asked Tim.

"Yeah, do you feel like shit again?" asked Mae, "You know, like you did at school today?"

"I'm alright, just thinkin'," said Alex.

"About what?"

"Next chapter."

End Chapter 8.

Woohoo! Long one there. Well, review, oh and tim and mae? Tell me if I screwed up on your personalities or actions, I may be your friend, but you can't always guess these things right? Or then again, you may not care… Review everyone. Review or you will face tim's fate. Girl readers: Sweet, let's not review Guy readers: Oh crap. Whoops, didn't mention that Shade's symbol is a bat.


	9. Spawn of Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own lots of stuff, you'll be able to tell…

Okay! Sorry for not updating in a while, but to hell with that, I've had stuff to do…

Chapter 9: Spawn of Evil 

Alex sat in his chair at his computer at home, drumming his fingers on the desk and staring out at the sky; he wasn't really thinking as much as he was daydreaming. sigh "So very bored," he said. He looked back to his computer and noticed he hadn't done much on the paper he was supposed to be writing for his Japanese class the next day. 'It's not fair,' he thought crying comically, 'Why do Tim and Mae get to be good at Japanese, while I struggle?' Alex's eyes were suddenly covered by someone's hands.

"Guess who?" said the voice.

"Gee, Mae, think next time!"

"You guessed right!" said Mae.

"Of course! Tim, you and I are the only people in the house right now! It was a girl's voice, so how wouldn't I know!" said Alex irately.

"Whoa, dude. What's wrong? Don't get so mad," said Mae.

"Ugh, I know, I know, it's just this damn paper is fucking with my head a lot," said Alex, massaging his head.

"Well, make yourself better at Japanese," suggested Mae simply.

"I would, but that would take away the humor of it all," said Alex.

"Yeah, your fic wouldn't be as funny…"

"Well," said Alex, "I'm done." He had typed whatever he felt like, it wasn't as if these grades mattered…

"So, whatcha gonna do?" asked Mae.

"Dunno… TIM!" yelled Alex suddenly.

"WHAT?" yelled Tim, running into the room.

"Hi."

"…Hi?"

"What do you wanna do?" asked Alex.

"I don't care," said Tim.

"Whatta 'bout you, Mae?" asked Alex.

"Uh, how about we get to Lan and Maylu, seeing as this fic is about them?" said Mae.

At Lan's house… 

Maylu groaned softly as Lan delicately licked one of her nipples.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"YO LAN AND MAYLU! 'SUP?" yelled Tim, Mae, and Alex at once.

"OH MY GOD! CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR YOU STUPID MORONS!" they yelled.

"Heh, sorry," said Alex apologetically. "Uh, look, you want us to leave? You seem like you'd rather not be bothered.

Lan and Maylu looked at each other, then looked back at the group standing near the door. "Fuck," said Lan.

"Damn straight," said Alex, "Lying naked with your girlfriend, in your room, with no one home, and the doors unlocked screams "Idiot"."

Lan and Maylu dressed quickly and then looked back at Tim, Mae, and Alex. "What are you doing here anyway?" they asked.

"Wondering what to do," replied Tim.

"Got any ideas?" asked Mae.

"Training?" asked Lan.

"Sure, why not? It'd certainly increase your pathetic skills…" said a voice.

Chaud jumped in from the window. "Hello," he said to everyone, "Lan, you're even more of a dumbass than I thought you were, leaving everything unlocked…"

"Grr…"

"I got an idea!" said Alex suddenly.

In the park… 

"Why are we in the park?" asked Maylu.

"Oops, wrong place…" said Alex sheepishly.

In an isolated, old building… 

"Why here?" asked Lan.

"The net here is really trashed, perfect for learning to react quickly to your surroundings," said Alex brightly.

An old computer near by was the jack-in point for everyone, and after everyone was jacked in, they began to train with the viruses in the computer.

With Kirby and Shade… 

"ARGH! Shade! Can't you hit a simple Mettaur with a sword?" yelled Kirby.

"It's moving to fast!" whined Shade.

sweatdrop "Uh, it's a version one…" said Kirby.

"Look Shade, you're so used to not using chips, you suck at using them!" said BladeMan.

BladeMan had decided to take a break from training, and had come to watch Kirby and Shade.

In the real world, Alex was busy trying to up Mae's synchronization with Shade while using chips.

"I think the problem is your scythe can be used over and over, but chips are one shot only," said Alex.

"So I've got to pretend I've got no backup weapon right?" asked Mae.

"Yep."

Shade shot the Mettaur in the eye with a cannon, then cut through two Swordys with normal sword.

Kirby's jaw dropped, it had taken him forever to learn to attack with such precision and efficiency, and then Shade comes along and does it in two seconds…

crying "It's not fair!" said Kirby, "Shade masters something in two seconds, and I takes me weeks!"

"Shut up, you big baby," said Shade.

"All right, Shade," said Kirby, "I think you're ready…"

Shade's eyes widened, "You mean I get to fight…"

"BladeMan!"

"…you? Aww…" said Shade disappointedly.

BladeMan appeared, but swords ready. "Ready Shade?"

"Sure, let's go."

BladeMan rushed at Shade and attempted to slit her throat. Shade vanished the moment his blade came within a centimeter of her.

"Shit. Where'd she go?"

"Yoo hoo! BladeMan? Over here!"

Shade was floating over BladeMan's head.

"How can she do that?" yelled BladeMan.

Shade grinned, and rammed her scythe through BladeMan's head.

"!"

BladeMan stood behind the floating Navi, "You killed me! Or at least you killed my after image…"

Boom. Crack.

A crater was left were BladeMan once stood. "Yes," said Shade happily.

"Miss me," said BladeMan teasingly.

"Grr…DIE DAMMIT!" yelled Shade angrily.

BladeMan stuck out his tongue.

Crick. BladeMan's shades shattered.

"Crap."

The cannon that was once Shade's hand was now a LongSword.

BladeMan pulled another pair of shades out.

"I've got 5,000,000 of these babies…"

"TIME!" yelled Kirby, "NO VICTOR DECIDED! MATCH IS A TIE!"

"Pathetic…" said a voice from the shadows in the net.

"What…the…?"

Megaman, Roll, and ProtoMan rushed over to Kirby, BladeMan and Shade.

"Who is that?" asked Megaman.

"The evil within you all…"

"I am EvilMan…"

"Kirby…within you lives a power stronger than your darksoul…stronger than anything any of you have ever witnessed…"

A navi wearing a black cloak with a large symbol on the back in the shape of moon rising above a broken sun appeared. His hair was long a ghostly silver, and his eyes were a red deeper than blood.

The navi smirked, and snapped his fingers.

Kirby suddenly felt as if someone had replaced his blood with ice. He stood frozen, and suddenly heard Alex yelling, "Kirby! Look at the symbol on your shirt!" The symbol that was normally a yellow star with rounded tips (you know, Kirby's warpstar) had turned into the same symbol as EvilMan's. The symbol flashed once, and then a large hole was left, and Kirby's programming core was exposed. A small sphere of pure data lines, it opened, splitting along the middle, and revealing an extremely small data sphere, surrounded by a black aura. The data comprising the sphere, was not green, but a deep black. EvilMan used pure thought to throw Kirby's friends away. The startled navi's flew across the barren net, landing several feet away from EvilMan. Kirby still couldn't move, and his eyes widened when EvilMan reached for his data core. He pressed one of his fingers into the dark aura, directly into the small, black data sphere. Kirby felt his body lose all feeling completely. Shade, who had started to run back to Kirby, noticed a dramatic change. Kirby's eyes glowed the same deep red that EvilMan's eyes did.

"Mwa ha ha," lauged EvilMan, "The transformation is complete, to seal his evil soul permanently into his thoughts, all he has to do is delete a navi," Evilman eyed Shade, then grabbed her, "This, this navi is your prey! Delete her Evil Kirby, delete the ones you love and care for! DELETE HER!" Shade found herself wrapped in strange black bonds. She looked up at Kirby, he was entirely black, and glowing with an aura that matched his eyes. Alex was speechless, he stood there, staring at the computer screen, afraid to do anything that might harm any of the navis. Shade blinked, then noticed Kirby disappeared. She blinked again. Kirby's face hovered inches from hers. Shade shivered, the coldness of his face was unhuman…

grin "Fool, as if I didn't see that coming…" Kirby lashed out behind him and BladeMan felt Kirby's fingers wrap around his throat. Alex was at a loss, Kirby hovered there, ready to delete friends he had known forever… "Why?"

Things looked horrible from where Megaman, Roll, and ProtoMan were standing…

Deep in the evil that had been released, a faint glimmer that had been trying vainly to make itself brighter, flickered, and died out…

Bass: Well, that's all for now! Wait till Chapter 10! Some stuff will be revealed, like who EvilMan is, and also why Kirby is evil right now! Later!


	10. The Scythe

**Disclaimer:** Well, uh, no owny um, Shade, Blademan, Megaman and co. and Kirby, uh, is that it?

Shadow: Yes! That's all Bass!

Bass: O-kay!

BM: Uh, fic?

Bass: Start!

Chapter 10: The Scythe 

As Kirby held his two dearest friends in front of him, Lan, Maylu, and Chaud were all preparing to enter Full-Synchro.

"What do you plan on doing?" asked Alex.

"We're gonna hit Kirby with 3 Giga Cannons," said Chaud.

"That should give Shade and Blademan time to escape," said Mae.

"What about Kirby?" asked Alex worriedly.

"I don't know," said Mae, "Tim?"

"…No ideas."

"Wait!" said Alex suddenly, "Mae, have Shade impale her scythe through Kirby's symbol, don't ask questions, just do it."

Kirby used his mental power to keep Blademan and Shade in the air; meanwhile, at the end of each hand, beams were charging.

"MEGAMAN! GO! GIGACANNON!" yelled Lan.

Three Giga Cannons hit Kirby in the back; he staggered, and fell a few feet. Free of his mental grip, Blademan and Shade landed on the ground. Shade jumped up immediately as she landed, and, scythe ready, impaled it through Kirby's symbol. Kirby returned to normal, and Shade's scythe glowed strangely.

"He's back to normal, thank God," said Alex, relieved.

**2 hours later…**

Kirby awoke in a bed; he looked around and noticed it was his homepage. "Ugh, what happened?" He looked in front of him and saw his friends all standing with their backs turned, talking with their operators. "Uh, guys?"

The navis spun around, and looks of intense relief filled their faces.

"Kirby! Thank God you're alive!" yelled Blademan.

"Phew, thought for a minute you were gonna die!" said Shade happily.

Kirby smiled, his friends don't seemed to have changed after, whatever just happened. "Alex?"

"Yes Kirby?" replied Alex.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh boy," said Alex wearily, "Well, you see…takes a breath A navi named EvilMan appeared and opened you core programming and unleashed your evil soul."

"DarkSoul?"

"No, Kirby, evil soul," said Alex, "It's worse than a DarkSoul, but the strange thing is, a strange equation has formed."

Mae looked at Alex, "Equation?"

Tim looked at Alex as well, "What?"

"Yep. Light over darkness, darkness over evil, evil over light; it's a strange equation, and can be explained. The light pierces darkness, and darkness covers evil, but evil can destroy the light. All navis have a programming core, deep within it is their evil soul, but the evil soul only exists in navis that have darksouls. This means that every navi has an evil soul, except one, just one unique navi; and her net-op is standing right beside me."

Everyone looked at Mae.

"Who, me?" asked Mae.

"Yes, Shade's scythe has a useful benefit. Having it's own evil soul, it absorbs all evil and becomes stronger. However, because Shade once had a DarkSoul, the DarkSoul sought to conquer evil. It forced itself into the scythe, and thus, sealed away the darkness. But the scythe can absorb evil from navis, but cannot absorb and evil soul once it has been awakened. Shade holds an amazing weapon."

Everyone looked at the doorway. A teen boy of about 14 was standing there.

Well, let's see what else I can do… don't know! R&R!


	11. The War Begins Part 1:Meeting the Mentor

Disclaimer: Don't own MM.

Chapter 11: The War Begins: Part 1-Meeting the Mentor 

The boy that had been standing at the door looked in horrible shape. His clothes were torn, his eyes had bags under them, and he looked as if he didn't know what food was. "That scythe," he gasped, " It…holds…" he gasped again, "Tremendous power…" He fell over, unconscious. Alex rushed over, "He's out cold."

"That isn't good," said Mae, "Tim, get him some water."

"Yeah, got it," said Tim.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Maylu uncertainly.

"Yeah," responded Alex, "He just needs rest." Alex looked out the window. He wasn't really looking at anything, he was thinking, a few days ago, things were carefree, but since EvilMan appeared. 'EvilMan…' thought Alex.

In the cyberworld, Kirby was doing worse. After his initial happiness, he was very, very angry.

'That motherfucking, cocksucking bastard," he thought venomously. 'He deserves to be split in half and thrown into fry oil piece by piece.'

Kirby stamped his foot on the ground in anger, and broke the floor of his homepage. Shade looked over concernedly.

"Kirby?" she asked quietly.

"WHAT?" snapped Kirby.

"Whoa…I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't know that bothered you," she said apologetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shade, it's just, you know, I'm mad at EvilMan and myself for almost killing you and Blademan, as well as everyone else," said Kirby apologetically.

Outside, the boy at the doorway was doing better.

As the young boy ate large amounts of food, and drank large amounts of soda, it became clear he had had a rough journey.

"So…" asked Alex, "What's your name?"

"Trigo," he replied, "Trigo Nefarious."

"Trigo the evil?" asked Tim.

"No, I was just unlucky enough to have that last name," replied Trigo.

"So, why are you here?" asked Mae.

"Simple. You three," he said, pointing to Tim, Mae, and Alex, "Have equal rivals." Trigo turned to look at Lan, Maylu and Chaud, "As do you three."

"Huh?" asked Lan.

"Simple. I hail from a village deep in NetFrica known as Nefarious Portal. Our village is built over a shrine that seals away the evil souls within our Earth. Unfortunately, one day, while I was reinforcing the virus mechanisms to protect the shrine, a lock broke, and my navi, Darkness, was possessed by an EvilSoul, thus he became EvilMan," said Trigo, "It wasn't fun, he proceeded to destroy the shrine, semi-unlocking the evil souls in every navi on Earth. EvilMan is possessed by a soul that can fully unlock the evil souls, but he hasn't had much luck because most navi's are still weak, even with evil souls."

"Alright, this can only mean one thing," said Chaud, "I heard that an organization is forming know simply as ESU, EvilSoul Unlockers. We have no chance against them…Life as we know it is about to change."

"Wrong," said the computer.

Alex looked at his homepage. He saw Kirby standing in the center, staring at the floor.

"What Kirby?" asked Alex.

"Someone can help. My mentor," said Kirby.

"No, Kirby, it's too dangerous, the navi's can't risk it, one of them is already on his bad side, don't make it…" Alex was cut off.

"NO! WE NEED TO! HE TOLD ME ONCE! "I am not evil, I am just dark." WE NEED TO STOP THE SPREAD OF EVILSOULS! WE MUST EMBRACE OUR DARKNESS IS WE ARE TO STOP IT!" yelled Kirby, staring at Alex.

Alex sighed, "Alright. We'll do it."

"What?" asked everyone.

"Let's go meet my mentor," said Kirby.

The navi's followed Kirby wordlessly, there was great tension in the air, and as they traveled, the net around them grew darker and more ominous. Soon, after half and hours walking, the navi's stopped in front of a large door, with a symbol of a circle with a gash going across it at an angle.

"Darkness embrace,

Unlock thy locks.

Darken my soul.

Blacken my heart.

Chill my blood.

Numb my body.

O great seal,

Open soundlessly,

Showing,

The darkness of my mind…" said Kirby chanting.

The seal, which had been dull, and nearly invisible, glowed brightly and the doors parted. Megaman recognized the symbol. 'Oh no, Lan…'

Lan sensed it as well.

When the doors stood fully open, a lone figure was seen floating silently in the middle, the brown cloak around him torn and battle worn.

The floating body's head turned to see what was behind it. A star like symbol on its forehead.

"I don't believe it…" whispered Megaman.

"Kirby's mentor," said Protoman.

"Is…" Trigo was cut off.

"Bass, I require your assistance yet again," said Kirby, "I have come…"

"To embrace your DarkSoul," said Bass quietly.

"Yes."


	12. The War Begins: Part 2: Only Half?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman.

**Chapter 12: The War Begins: Meeting the Mentor: Only Half?**

Kirby looked at Bass intently. Bass stared back.

"Your forehand," he whispered.

Kirby obliged; he raised his right forehand in Bass' direction. Megaman, Blademan, Shade, and the rest of the navis cautiously moved forward to get a glimpse of what Kirby was showing Bass. Megaman gasped. 'That's the same star symbol Bass has on his forehead…but…' Megaman couldn't find what was different about it, then, it hit him, it should've been so obvious to him, 'It's only the top half. But what does that mean?'

Bass spoke again, "I see. You are asking for the second half? Yes?"

Kirby nodded.

Bass reached into his cloak and pulled out the second half; he placed it under the first half. The two halves glowed a pitch black and then connected together. The navis felt a sudden atmospheric change. It seemed as if everything had suddenly become darker.

The NetOps felt the change also, the air around seemed to have grown darker. Alex looked at his right forehand; it had the same symbol that Kirby had on his forehand.

Tim shuddered, "That hurt?"

Alex said nothing for a second then, spoke, "Like a bitch."

"Ow," said Mae.

"Yup," said Alex simply. He stared at the ground thinking of the past few days…everything was so carefree and now everything seemed to be falling apart.

Trigo spoke up, "Ahem? Uh, look, it's going to take more than just Kirby and Shade, we need the rest of the navis."

"Damn straight," said Alex firmly.

"What about Blademan's mentor?" asked Tim.

"Yeah," replied the green and black navi, "I need polishing, it's not as easy as just putting a star piece on your forehand and…wait; the star piece. What's it for?"

Bass decided to answer the question, "It fully unlocks a navi's DarkSoul, allowing the to use it to their fullest."

Kirby explained, "I'm capable of resisting the DarkSoul, so I can use it. But Bass here, well, he doesn't need to, he is one."

Lan was confused, "So Bass is a DarkSoul?"

"In pure essence, yes, I am," answered Bass, he turned his back to the navis, "I have done what I can, you can now leave."

The navis left immediately; angering Bass was not a good idea.

Kirby turned back before leaving, "Thank you." He bowed.

Kirby caught up with Blademan; Blademan turned looking grim; Kirby smiled, "Heh, I suppose I should apologize to you, well, really to everyone."

Everyone, including the NetOps looked at Kirby.

"Geez, well, okay, sorry, Bass is a little, well, edgy. I am too when it comes to stuff like this," apologized Kirby.

Blademan spoke up, "Yeah, well, don't act that way in front of GateMan.

"Huh?" said everyone.

Tim sweatdropped, "Eh heh, Blade's mentor is GateMan."

Lan and Maylu sighed, Chaud didn't say anything. "First Bass, now GateMan, what next? Gospel?" asked Lan jokingly.

"Maybe," said Mae.

Lan sighed again, "Gospel is your mentor?"

Alex laughed, "Nah, she doesn't have one 'cause she's self-taught."

"Oh thanks for ruining it Alex," said Mae jokingly.

"No prob," said Alex.

**End Chapter 12**

Bass: Phew, gotta think more. Sorry for not updating lately.

Shadow: Update sooner next time.

Bass: I know. Oh yeah, to readers, sorry for the roller coaster mood. But it does make the fic realistic. (As realistic as Megaman is anyway) lol. Later.


End file.
